Nicole Scherzinger
Nicole Scherzinger (born Nicole Prescovia Elikolani Valiente Scherzinger) was known as the lead singer of the Pussycat Dolls. After leaving PCD in 2010, Nicole began her solo career, releasing her debut album, "Killer Love" in 2011. She was also the winner of the 10th season of "Dancing with the Stars." She was a judge on the American version of "The X Factor." Biography Nicole was born on June 29, 1978 in Honolulu, Hawaii. Her mother, Rosemary is of Hawaiian & Russian descent while her father, Alfonso is Filipino of Ilocano descent. She has a younger sister, Keala. Rosemary was only 18 years old when she gave birth to Nicole and lived in an inner-city neighborhood. Nicole's parents separated when she was only a baby. As a child, Nicole watched her family perform traditional Polynesian numbers featuring her mom as the lead hula dancer and her grandmother, Tutu, as the singer. At the age of 6, Nicole and her maternal family moved to Louisville, Kentucky along with her sister and stepfather, Gary Scherzinger (whom Nicole took his last name after he adopted her). Nicole attended Bowen Elementary and Meyzeek Middle School. She attended the Youth Performing Arts School at duPont Manual High School and performed with Actors Theatre of Louisville. In 1996, Nicole was the first runner-up at the 1996 Kentucky State Fair's Coca-Cola Talent Classic contest. Nicole attended Wright State University where she majored in theatre and minored in dance. While at Wright State, she played Velma Kelly in "Chicago" and Julie La Verne in "Show Boat." In 1999, Nicole put her college studies on hold to sing backing vocals for rock band, Days of the New. After recording several demos with lead singer Travis Meeks, Nicole returned to Wright State, but it wasn't long before she was asked to record an album and go on tour. Eden's Crush After her stint with Days of the New, Nicole went back home and began working on her own songs and demos. She later appeared on the WB series, "Popstars" in 2001 and earned a spot in the girl pop group, Eden's Crush which featured four other girls: Ivette Sosa, Maile Misajon, Ana Maria Lombo and Rosanna Tavarez. Eden's Crush scored a pop hit with their first single, "Get Over Yourself (Goodbye)" and toured with *NSYNC and Jessica Simpson. Eden's Crush disbanded after their record label, London-Sire Records folded. Recalling her experience with the group in November 2007, Nicole stated: "It was hell... I was in a band with five other girls and every day was torture for me. We were on TV all the time and the atmosphere was awful... Every day I was in that band, I cried my eyes out. The band was meant to be fun and frivolous but the reality was that it was miserable... I was too sensitive back then, but I got toughened up. I couldn't have gone into the Dolls without my experience in Crush." After Eden's Crush After Eden's Crush ended, Nicole made a few promotional solo appearances under the stage name of Nicole Kea. In 2003, she recorded a cover version of "Breakfast in Bed" for the "50 First Dates" movie soundtrack. Nicole worked with Yoshiki of Japanese rock band X Japan on his Violet UK project where she the English version of "I'll Be Your Love" live with the Tokyo Symphonic Orchestra. Pussycat Dolls\PCD In 2003, a friend told Nicole about a casting call for a new group called the Pussycat Dolls, and even though she missed the auditions, she was allowed to drop by and perform for the executives in charge. They were so impressed with Nicole's stage presence and vocals that they opened discussions with her immediately about joining the group as lead singer, and soon reached an agreement. After a series of performances on shows such as "The Tonight Show with Jay Leno" and "Jimmy Kimmel Live," Nicole and the Pussycat Dolls began working on their debut album. The group's debut album, "PCD" was released in September 2005 to critical and financial acclaim, selling more than 6 million copies worldwide. During that time, Nicole started working on her solo album. My Name is Nicole From 2005 to 2008, Nicole had been working on her debut album entitled, "My Name is Nicole." The album was scheduled for release in 2007 before being pushed to October 16, 2008. It was later pushed to 2009 until the album was shelved. Nicole stated it was her decision not to release the album, not her label's. The singles from her shelved album, "Whatever U Like" featuring T.I., "Baby Love" featuring will.i.am, "Supervillain," and "Puakenikeni" featuring Brick & Lace were released on iTunes, but failed to make much impact which may have been the reason for the album's delay. Doll Domination The Pussycat Dolls' sophomore album, "Doll Domination" was released in September 2008, selling over 79,000 copies in its first week. The album sold less than "PCD." This became the last album that featured Nicole and fellow PCD members Ashley Roberts, Jessica Sutta, Melody Thornton, and Kimberly Wyatt. The other members left by 2010 and Nicole left soon after to focus on her solo career. Killer Love On March 18, 2011, Nicole released her solo album, "Killer Love." The album was released internationally in the United Kingdom, Ireland, France, Belgium, Switzerland, the Netherlands, Poland, Germany, and Australia. The U.S. album release date is scheduled for 2012. Nicole scored a #1 hit in the UK with the song, "Don't Hold Your Breath," making it Nicole's first #1 hit song. She worked with producers BeatGeek, Boi-1da, Maven Boys, The-Dream, Carl Falk, Trina Harmon, Jimmy Joker, Jim Jonsin, Steve Josefsson, Rami, RedOne, StarGate, Tricky Stewart, Julian Swirsky, Mark Taylor, and Sandy Vee on the album. Acting Nicole appeared on television shows such as "My Wife and Kids," "Half & Half," "Sabrina the Teenage Witch" (as a part of Eden's Crush), "Wanda at Large," "Cane," "How I Met Your Mother," "Big Time Rush," and "Wizards of Waverly Place." She appeared in the 2003 movie, "Chasing Papi" and appeared in the movie, "Love Don't Cost a Thing" starring Nick Cannon & Christina Milian. In 2012, she will be appearing in "Men in Black III." Modeling In 2006, Nicole made a "Bench Body" brand underwear commercial in the Philippines. In October 2008, she appeared in "Clear Shampoo and Conditioner" commercials that aired throughout Southeast Asia. She also appeared in a Nike shoe commercial with LeBron James. In 2010, Nicole made a commercial for the C&A Campaign. Nicole has appeared on numerous covers of "Cosmopolitan" magazine editions (such as British, Bulgarian, Croatian, Estonian, Italian, Indonesian, Latvian, Lithuanian, Mexican, Mongolian, Portuguese, Romanian, Spanish and many more). Nicole has frequently appeared in FHM Magazine's 100 Sexiest Women poll, ranking #49 in 2006, #22 in 2007, #49 in 2008, #60 in 2009, #73 in 2010, and #9 in 2011. Reality Television Nicole was a celebrity judge on NBC's "The Sing-Off" for 2 seasons. In 2010, Nicole appeared on the 10th season of ABC's "Dancing with the Stars." She and her partner, Derek Hough won first place. In July of 2010, Nicole was signed on as a judge on the UK version of the "X-Factor." In May of 2011, Nicole was announced as one of the co-hosts for the US version of "The X-Factor." The show premiered in September of that same year. Nicole mentored the Over 30s category throughout season one where her most successful act was Josh Krajick who came in 2nd in the competition. In January 2012, it was confirmed that Nicole would not appear on the next season of "The X-Factor" along with host Steve Jones and judge Paula Abdul due to Simon Cowell & the FOX network deciding not to renew their contracts. Personal Life Nicole had a 3-year relationship with 311 singer, Nick Hexum. She also had a brief relationship with reality TV star, Talan Torriero. From 2008 to 2011, Nicole had an on and off relationship with 2008 Formula One World champion, Lewis Hamilton. Solo Projects In 2006, Nicole appeared on Avant's single, "Lie To Us" and Vittorio's single, "You Are My Miracle." In 2007, she appeared on Diddy's single, "Come to Me" and Timbaland's "Scream" along with Keri Hilson. In 2010, Nicole appeared on Enrique Iglesias' single, "Heartbeat" and in 2011, she was featured on Mohombi's single, "Coconut Tree." Nicole appeared in music videos such as 311's "Amber," Days of the New's "Enemy," Steven Tyler's "It Feels So Good." She also appeared in music videos and songs of Will Smith & Shaggy. Solo Discography *My Name is Nicole (unreleased) *Killer Love (2011) Gallery Nicoleshy.jpg Nicoleprettyeyes.jpg Nicoleinwhite.jpg Nicoleeyesclosed.jpg Nicolecarefree.jpg Nicolesings.jpg A-329620-1226953449.jpg A-329620-1226953449.jpg A-329620-1222858419.jpg A-329620-1222858354.jpg images.jpeg Nicole_Scherzinger_0.jpg nicole-scherzinger-2014-photoshoot-wallpaper-2.jpg Nicole-Scherzinger-276350.jpg nicole-scherzinger-on-the-set-of-a-photoshoot_4.jpg PAY-Nicole-Scherzinger-on-a-photoshoot (1).jpg PAY-Nicole-Scherzinger-on-a-photoshoot.jpg Category:Members